Tale of two Dovahs
by flamefoxvixen
Summary: Come, sit down. And hear of the tale of the two Dovahs whose fate intersect and whose destinies are to change the world around them. I suggest you get some mead for this story is long and filled with love, adventure, heartbreak and determination. Come and do sit and listen to this old bard. You might learn something.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know yet another story instead of updating the others. Well with some changes that have happened in my life and my daughter getting older I have decided to get back into writing. I will be updating the other stories and/or rewriting some of them. I will make no promises to update regularly but I will promise that I am going to continue the stories it just will take some time. I've been playing Skyrim a lot lately and thought hey this might be worth writing a fanfiction about, and then low and behold this story came out. It'll be following the game fairly closely but there will be a few divergences from the main story and random quests because of River Saltin. If you want a list of the mods that are used PM me and I'll be more than happy to give it to you.**

 **Summary: A normal girl with an ordinary life gets his by a semi-truck which then causes her to end up in the world of Nirn, Skyrim specifically. She is the second Dovakiin. How or why are not known to her. Join her on her journey with the other Dovahkiin in order to find out why she was brought to the world of Elder Scrolls.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing but River Saltin. Everything belongs to its respective owners even the mods that are mentioned belong to other people, I cant make mods to save my life.**

 **Warnings for the Chapter: Mild cussing; some violence. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Lets get on with the story shall we?**

 **Chapter 1:Hell's Bells**

* * *

My name is River Saltin and I thought it might be a good idea to tell my story sometime before I die. Someone should know what happened and all the changes that were made when I came to this world. This book will probably never be read by anyone but those close to me but I can't say that I really care anymore. I'm at the age where people stop giving a crap about what other people think of them, that's right I'm old and dying. So what? Enough of this I shall get on with the tale.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in an ordinary town. At least it started out that way.

Looking into the mirror in front of me, I adjusted my long dark, brown hair in its braid. It was so unruly when it was let down. The curls made my hair look like a lion's mane and it was so uncooperative, breaking all of my hair brushes. I pushed my square framed bright red glasses back up my nose and pulled my favorite purple sweater on before I walked over to my dresser, grabbing my house keys. Once I got to the front door of my lonely one bedroom apartment, I pulled on my knee-high lace up boots and headed outside into the autumn air.

As usual I was walking to my job at the local bookstore, The Emporium, when I saw a child that appeared to be no older than five race out into the road after a soccer ball. A semi-truck at the same time, came barreling around the corner and lade on its horn to warn the child to get out of the way. The child wouldn't be able to make it out of the way in time so I, without putting much thought into it, raced out into the road and pushed the child out of the way and onto the sidewalk just in time. I, however wasn't so lucky. The semi-truck tried to stop and swerve out of the way but it just was too late, it hit me at full speed. Getting hit by a car isn't like its shown in the movies and tv shows, time doesn't slow down it actually seems to speed up and you can't stop thinking that everything is happening way too fast.

I was sent flying up, hitting against the windshield of the semi-truck, over the top of the trailer attached to it, before finally landing hard against the ground. Wheezing and gasping for air because one of my ribs had punctured one of my lungs. My leg was bent at a bad angle, my head hurt like hell and I noticed that I had a piece of something in my side. To put it simply I was all kinds of screwed up. I was losing blood fast and my lungs were filling up with it. It hurt so much to breathe. It was painful to do or think anything all I could think about was the pain. I distantly heard people shouting and screaming, making all kinds of noise that hurt my head. Someone flashed a bright white light into my eyes that sent spikes of sharp unbearable pain through my skull. I recall that it was a paramedic that was trying to see if I had a concussion, which I definitely did.

After a while, I still to this day have no idea just how long it took, I noticed that the pain was starting to fade and I was getting cold.

' _Just brilliant. I'm dying. Well, it was for a decent reason at least. Not how I expected to die but still...'_ I thought serenely to myself. I never was all that scared of death, I simply accepted that it was a fact in lie, the only true guarantee in life.

Darkness then enclosed me rather quickly after that. I felt like I was floating but also laying down on something at the same time, it was weird. I didn't think that it was possible to feel both sensations at the same time, but apparently it is when you're dead. I felt nothing else. No clue how long I just existed like that. Eventually I heard a scraping sound, kinda like claws on the ground, coming toward me.

 _'huh, I thought that I was alone here. I wonder what is making the sound.'_ I tried to open my eyes but found that I could not open them at all. I started freaking out, I couldn't move my body at all either. I know I was suppose to be dead and everything but this was suppose to be the afterlife for pete's sake.

 **"Do not worry little Dovah, for I am Akatosh. You gave your life for another and left your destiny unfulfilled. I shall grant you a boon for your actions, and give you a second chance at life. You will help save a world on its last legs. Do not fear for you will not be alone in this task. You will be with one of my children, one of my Dovahkiins. Sleep now and heal. When you next wake you will be where you are needed."** A booming voice with a slight hiss to it, spoke.

 _"Akatosh? Isn't he one of the Divines from the Elder Scroll series? What the hell is going on?! Why can't I move or speak? I have so many questions! Don't leave me all alone!"_

I struggled to move or speak aloud. I then felt my consciousness start to fade away. Scared and unsure of what was happening to me I fought against the oncoming darkness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of creaking wooden wheels and the cold whoosh of the wind. I shivered from the chill in the air. _'Why is it so cold?'_ I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring right at a man I distantly recognized. Then like a slap to the face with a frozen slab of ice, I realized that he was Ralof from the video game Skyrim. _'This can't be real, this just can't be. But..maybe, just maybe I'm not hallucinating and this is real... but the chances of that are so slim...'_

That was when I also realized that I was leaning against someone. Sitting up and turning to look at what had been my pillow, it was a rather burly man with auburn colored hair that half of it was up in a messy bun at the back of his head, he also had a well groomed short beard. His eyes were two different colors, one gold the other blue. His facial tattoos were of an intricate tribal dragon. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Good the two of you are awake. You got caught up in that Imperial ambush with us. You put up quite the fight there lad." Ralof said, causing me to jump a little and squeak in both surprise and embarrassment from staring at the handsome man next to me. "Why they picked you up too I'll never understand. They found you not that far from the ambush sight, unconscious and wearing the strangest clothing, lass. Similar to the horse thief over there."

I looked over to where Ralof indicated and say the same horse thief from the game. Lokir of Rorikstead if I recall correctly. I tuned out the rest of the conversation when I noticed that my hands were bound together with some sort of leather strip and that someone had stripped me of my original clothing, putting a tunic, pants, and footwraps made of rough linen on me. Causing one of my panic attacks. Looking around I saw that I was sandwiched between the red head and the one I could only assume was Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Shut up back there." Came from an Imperial looking soldier that was driving the wagon that we were all on.

"That's not very nice..." I muttered to myself.

"Imperial bastards aren't nice people there lass." Came Ralof's reply.

"Figures."

A deep sounding chuckles reached my ears from the redhead next to me. "Most Imperials these days don't care if you're actually with the rebellion or not. If they so much as think that you worship Talos, you're good as gone,..oh, wait, that's the Thalmor. Sorry I tend to get the two mixed up because they are so much alike these days.

 _"Damn that's a sexy voice, wait...what am I thinking I just met the guy...but he seems so familiar to me. I just can't place where I know him from.''_

"Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. " Ralof said in a wistful manner.

 _"Huh, guess I missed the rest of what he said, either that or things are slightly different than whats in the game. Which would make the most sense."_

The wagon came to a halt, jerking me up against the redhead next to me. "Sorry..." I mumbled to him. He just flashed me an understanding smile. Ralof and the other stood up and started to get off of the wagon in single file order. I waited until I was the last one remain to stand and ackwardly climb down the back of the wagon. There were two Imperial soldiers that were calling out the names of the people in the wagon that I was in. When they reach the redhead and I the male called both of us forward.

"Who are you two? You're not on the list." Came from who I could only guess was Hadvar. Although now that I think about it, this was looking a lot like my modded version of Skyrim. If it was then I was screwed, both figuratively and literally. Which would make the redheaded male next to me, based off of his tattoos a Ningheim. A race from a mod I had downloaded.

"I'm Prine Darkhammer, Ningheim." The redhead, now known as Prine stated to Hadvar.

"And you ma'am?"

"Um.. I'm River Saltin, um.. Imperial.." I stuttered out, unsure whether or not it matter which human race I said I was. As it later turns out, no not really.

"Capitan, orders? These two aren't on the list." Hadvar asked the stern looking woman next to him who wore full Imperial steel armor.

"To the block with the both of them." She said

 _"Crap, I'm gonna die...again..."_

Keeping close to Prine, we walked over to where the other Stormcloak soldiers were standing, waiting for the executions to begin. I made a pathetic attempt at hiding behind Prine when General Tulius began speaking. I tuned him out in order to pray to any deity that would listen to get, somehow, out of this situation of certain death.

"Shut up and lets get this over with." A redheaded Stormcloak demanded as he walked toward the executioner and the head block.

"Very well," came from the disgruntled priestess of Arkay.

The female imperial capitan push the redheaded Stormcloak to his knees then forced his head onto the block. I quickly hid completely behind Prine at that moment so that I didn't have to see the man's head get cut off. I still heard everything though. The sound of the axe coming down and the thunk of it slicing through the flesh and bone and hitting the stone, still haunts my dreams to this day.

Prine looked back at in concern, he didn't even appear fazed by the man getting his head cut off. What a violent world I find myself in if death doesn't bother people anymore. I was raised to believe that all life is something to cherish not something to just toss aside. I really didn't want to die again but I also didn't want anyone else here to die either. I was in a catch twenty-two situation.

"Next prisoner!"

The minute that was said a loud but distant roar could be heard. _"Ah shit, this is the part where Alduin comes and crashes the party, so to speak. I hope he gets here soon, but at the same time I wish he wouldn't."_

"I said next prisoner!" The female Imperial soldier yelled.

"To the block nice and easy." Hadvar said in an attempt at being sympathetic, and failed miserably might I add.

Prine took in a deep breathe and stepped forward but not before giving me a calm smile, as if saying it was all ok. _"Damnit its not ok! The Stormcloaks have done nothing but uphold their traditions. The Imperials should respect that."_ Tears came to my eyes in a righteous fury as I watched Prine get shoved to his knees. I could see the fear in his body language. I was trembling in sorrow, fear, and anger as the executioner raised his huge axe up into the air. I wanted to scream at them to stop this but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak. My throat was tight with emotion. All this death was senseless in my eyes. As I was about to call out a great black dragon appeared, who could only be the one and only Alduin the World Eater, and landed heavily onto the stone tower behind the executioner.

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"**

The shout from Alduin sent the executioner and the rest of us either flying or into the ground. I was one of the lucky one to only get sent to the ground. Getting back up as quickly as I could I cast my gaze around in search for Prine. I saw him on the ground, in the process of getting up over by Ralof. Once on my feet I raced over to him. I heard another shout from ALduin. This time the sky became full of black and red clouds, which rained down hundreds of flaming boulders on us.

"Come on you two, the gods wont give us another chance!" Ralof called out to Prine and I.

I helped Prine finish getting to his feet as we ran to another stone tower that Ralof was standing by, dodging flaming boulders the whole way. It was complete chaos and there was so much shouting and screaming that it was making me a little dizzy from the anxiety of it all. Once we reached the inside of the tower, I saw that Ulfric was safe and sound but the rest of the Stormcloaks were either badly injured or were tending to the injured. I looked around for the stairs and nudged both Ralof and Prine.

"We should be able to get out of here if we go up the stairs, please just trust me." I said to then urgently.

"Its better then waiting here to get crushed. Lets go." Prine said in agreement.

Ralof just looked exasperated as he shook his head at us and motioned for us to go on ahead. Without another word I took off up the stairs as best I could. I went to push my glasses up my nose only to realize that I no longer had them or even needed them. _"Ok this is just weird. But now is not the time for a breakdown, that can come later when alone. And alive."_ RIght before the spot where Alduin was suppose to crash through the tower I stopped and waited, although I had to stop Prine from getting any further so that he doesn't get crushed either. I stopped him just in time for Alduin broke through the tower wall, killing the Stormcloak that was trying to clear the rubble that was further up the stairs.

 **"Yol Toor Shul!"**

Flames tore out of Alduin's mouth. The heat from them was enough to cause me to stumble backwards and miss a step down the stairs. Prine with his quick reflexes manage to catch me before I went ass first down the steps.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem."

Ralof at that point caught up to us. "We need to jump through that hole."

Prine and I looked at him like he was crazy. Even though I knew we had to in order to continue on I still thought the whole thing to be absolutely insane. I didn't think that I could jump that far. I gazed over to Prine only to find him at the edge of the opening that Alduin had made looking like he was about to jump. And jump he did.

"Crazy ass mother fucker!" Tore out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Ralof gave me another weird look before motioning at me to follow Prine. "Get moving! I'm sure he'll be able to catch you."

 _"Dumb ass why don't you jump!"_ I moved to the edge and gazed over it. _"How the hell am I suppose to jump that far?"_ I backed up to where the rubble was from when Alduin smashed through the wall of the tower, bounced on my feet a few times before running full tilt towards the edge of the opening. I then jumped at the last possible second. I felt weightless as I sailed through the air, absolutely refusing to look below myself. I looked down as I felt myself start to fall instead of moving forward, a scream ripped itself out of my throat. The building that I was suppose to land in was burning and had Prine standing there waiting on me, his still bound arms out as if to catch me. He wouldn't be able to, not being bound like that. Guess I'll have to rely on my gymnastics training to land without hurting myself.

* * *

 **Reviews are wanted but not required. Flames will be used to heat my coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Shitznit!

**Finally got the second chapter out. Whew! I wanted to make it a bit longer but I hit a writer's block so I decided to post what I had so people didn't think that I had forgotten it. I can't guarantee regular updates because of my job and homelife. But I will try my best to get out at least one chapter every one to two weeks. Enough of my ramblings and onto the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Prine and River. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Warnings: violence and cussing**

 **That just about sums up what needs to be said so on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Oh shitznit!**

 _ **The building that I was suppose to land in was burning and had Prine standing there waiting on me, his still bound arms out as if to catch me. He wouldn't be able to, not being bound like that. Guess I'll have to rely on my gymnastics training to land without hurting myself.**_

I landed with a roll, and sprang onto my feet. _'Damn that really hurt …'_ The heat from the flames of the burning inn that Prine and I were in was almost suffocating. I then quickly grabbed the Ningheim's hand and pulled him to the hole in the floor, before jumping through it. I once again landed in a roll and sprang back onto my feet, however, Prine simply fell through the hole and landed with a loud thud. I just stared at him. _'Damn I don't think that I have ever seen anyone just fall straight down from that height and land without a single injury. What is he_ _made of?'_ I shook my head before moving to the exit of the flaming building. Hearing the telltale roar of Alduin overhead, I peered through the charred doorway to see some of the townspeople running and Hadvar calling for someone to run. Prine tried to move past me to see what was going on but I stopped him. Alduin then landed not the far from the neighboring burning, crushed building and breathed fire onto a townsperson.

"Once the dragon is gone let's make a brake for it." Prine said to me.

"Alright."

Alduin took off back into the air and soared off to terrorize the rest of the town of Helgen. Prine promptly took off running without another word. "W-wait!" I called after him before chasing after Prine stumbling as I did so. Running with your hands tied up is rather difficult.

"Keep close to the wall prisoners!" Hadvar yelled as we approached a stone wall to our left.

"We have names ya know!" I yelled back as I hugged the wall. Prine was mimicking Hadvar and I. Just in time too, because Alduin landed on the stone wall that we were all up against. He breathe or shouted fire, not sure which it would be classified as? There was a poor Imperial soldier in the way of the flames. I would not wish a death like that on my worst enemy. The smell of burning flesh had me gagging and almost vomiting. Prine pushed me in front of him as he took off, not bothering to wait for Hadvar to say or do anything. I stumbled slightly from the push before getting my feet to cooperate with me. We ran with me in the lead and I lead the three of us to the stronghold of Helgen for I knew we would be moderately safe there until we got out of this place.

I saw Ralof run up to us and I felt immensely relieved at the sight of him. He shouted something at Hadvar along the lines of saying that he was going to escape and that there was nothing Hadvar could do about it. I agreed. Prine had taken off into the Stormcloak side of the stronghold while Ralof and Hadvar yelled at each other. I went inside on the same side as Prine. It was a lot quieter in there. _"I hope Ralof gets in here soon...wait... I'm going to have to fight soon and I have no idea how. Well I know how to use a hunting knife so I guess I'd be able to use a simple dagger but the only thing I have ever killed before was a deer. I don't know if I can take a human life. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it I hope.''_

"You all right?" Prine asked in concern.

"I will be."

Prine nodded in response and looked around the circular room. I followed his gaze around the room. It really did look like it did in the video game on it was so much more real. Even the dead body of Gunjar next to the little table was there which gave me the chills. At that moment Ralof came bursting into the room. I followed him farther into the room, I had been standing near where I had entered into the room.

"Just like the children stories and the legends. Dragons the bringers of the end times are real!" Ralof exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock. We almost got ate out there. So, we gotta get out of here." I snarled.

Prine just chuckled and shook his head while Ralof gave me a confused look at the wording that I used. "Come here, I'll get those bindings off of the two of you." Ralof produced a small dagger and cut the bindings off of us. "Your name is Prine right? You can use Gunjar's gear, he doesn't need it anymore. I guess I can give you this lass, its not much but it's better than being defenseless." Ralof handed me the dagger that he had used to cut my bindings off with.

I took it graciously and tested its balance. It wasn't too bad, the balance was a little off and the weight wasn't quite right but it'll serve its purpose. I just wouldn't want to throw it at somebody. "Thanks." I said before turning around to see what Prine was up to. Luckily he had just pulled up the pants of the Stormcloak armor when I had turned around. I saw the amazingly sculpted muscles of his back flex and move around under his tanned skin, along with the spiraling tattoo as he moved to put on the chest piece of the armor. I turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment. I didn't expect him to just strip and change right here but then again where else would he go. One door was locked and the other one only opened from the other side.

"Like what you see?" Prine asked me with a knowing grin on his face. I had to resist the urge to slap him like I desperately wanted to right then but refrained because it wouldn't get me anywhere. So, I just growled and went over to the door that had to be opened from the other side and looked through wooden bars. I heard before I saw the Imperial Captain and a regular Imperial soldier come from the side of the stone building that Hadvar should have gone through.

"Get the gate open." Ordered the Imperial captain to the other Imperial soldier.

"Imperials! Get out of sight!" Ralof whisper shouted at Prine and I.

I went off to the side and readied my new iron dagger, hoping that I wouldn't have to take a life just yet. I didn't think that my current mental state could handle killing a living thing right then. Prine had situated himself in front of me in what I could only call a protective manner. _'Damn I'm not some damsel in distress! I don't think I'm coming off that way … am I? I hope not.'_ Just then the wooden gate/door thingy dropped open and the Imperials came running through, who were promptly jump upon by both Prine and Ralof. I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. They simply moved too fast for me to even react to their movements.

Prine had taken the iron axe from Gunjar's body apparently and in his other had was a healing spell from the color of the swirling glow. He swung the axe in a horizontal motion getting the lightly armored Imperial soldier in the arm, causing blood to start gushing through the armor in a sickening manner. I almost lost whatever was in my stomach at the sight. I hated seeing blood but I did my best to hold onto the bile in my stomach that was threatening to come back up. The bitchy Imperial captain somehow saw me past both Prine and Ralof who were fighting the light armored Imperial soldier. _'Awe shit, awe shit, OH SHIT!'_ I dodged to the right just as Captain Bitchy swung her sword head level right where I had just been. The next swing I was able to deflect off to the left with the little iron dagger I had. I was on the defensive, I knew I couldn't get through her heavy Imperial steel armor with the weapon I had. If I was lucky I might be able to get a hit in on her face, but the chances of that were rather slim. I wore no kind of armor, all I had was the rough linen tunic and pants that the other soldiers had put me in, so I was screwed six ways to Sunday if I got hit by Captain Bitchy. I saw an opening and took it. I reversed my grip on the dagger and slashed at an angle at the bitch's face and got her across her nose. I then followed it up with a swift kick to her chest to send her onto her back. Without another thought I jumped on top of her and shoved the iron dagger into one of her eye sockets, killing her instantly.

"By Talos, remind me not to piss you off." Prine exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

"Holy shit! I just killed someone..."

 _'Okay. Now is not the time to flip out... but still... I just killed a living person. What.. Right. I can panic later. Yeah, later.'_ I just tried to grin at them but it came across as more of a grimace than anything else. "Let's continue on, yes? One of them is bound to have the key to the other door on them." I said in lue of saying anything to get my mind off of the fact I had killed for the first time in my life. I already new that Captain Bitchy had it but I wasn't touching the bloody body for any reason. Ralof rummaged through the body of Captain Bitchy for a bit before finding the key we needed. Prine then took the Imperial steel armor off of her body saying; "Well she doesn't need this anymore." And promptly stripped down to his loin cloth. I immediately turned around to give him privacy and so I didn't have to see a naked man, I had never seen one before. Yes I was still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I was a prude.

"Do you have to strip with me here?" I asked.

"Well where else am I going to change my armor? Can you help me with one of these straps? I can't quite reach it." Prine muttered, "Besides I prefer heavy armor to light. You should take the armor off of the other Imperial bastard."

"He has a point. You have no protection and I just don't see you as wearing anything heavy with how small you are." Ralof stated as he moved to help Prine adjust a strap on the back of the Imperial steel armor.

"I'm not small I am fun-sized. You'll both have to turn around and no peaking!" I stated as I went to the dead body. _'How the hell am I suppose to get the armor off of him?! Well I gotta do this on my own, don't wanna appear weak to them when in reality I'm nothing more than a liability. Gods_ _this is so awkward.'_ I pulled and unbuckled the armor off of the body with great difficulty until Prine took pity on me and helped me pull the armor off of the dead body almost effortlessly. _'Damn. I just useless.'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the armor, _'Now how the hell am I suppose to put the armor on? I've never done this before. Okay one step at a time then.'_

"I can help you put the armor on over the tunic and pants if it'd make you more comfortable." Ralof offered to me when he saw that I was staring at the leather Imperial armor with a clueless look on my face.

"That would be great. I'm River by the way. Nice to meet you despite the circumstances."

"Ralof. Now come here so we can hurry up and get you into the armor and continue one before the whole place comes down on us." Ralof helped me into the armor with ease. I thanked him and motioned for us to continue on through the stone building. We quickly walked down a set of stairs with Prine in the lead, Ralof second and me in the very back. I was perfectly okay with that particular set up. We got to the bottom of the steps there was a room off to the side that Prine went through. Ralof and I followed, I did at a distance because I knew that the ceiling would end up collapsing further up ahead. I was about to say something to the two of them when the ceiling caved in like I knew it would. Rushing up to them to see if they were alright, I was relieved to find that they were just fine.

"Damn dragon doesn't know when to quit." Prine muttered before he opened the door to the only way that was left to us.

"I know. Lets continue shall we?"

The three of us walked into the room and were promptly attacked by two Imperial soldiers, one in light armor and the other in heavy Imperial steel. I stayed back while both Ralof and Prine charged the two Imperials. I was reluctant to kill again so soon after having already killed someone. While they were fighting the Imperials, I snuck around them and went for the health and magicka potions that I knew were on the cabinet shelving. I looked back at the fight only to find that it was over, thank goodness. Walking over to Prine and Ralof, I carefully avoided the dead bodies of the two Imperial soldiers.

"We need to keep going, see if there are any potions in here. We'll move on afterward." Ralof stated.

I nodded and began to comb the room for more potions with Prine. I was also looking for a bag to carry everything we found in. I managed to find a couple pieces of gold coins that I slipped into my pocket when no one was looking. _'So far this place sucks. Why the hell was I brought here? What is the point of it all? Damn, I'm never gonna get any answers.'_ I gazed over at Prine and saw him rummaging through a barrel, pulling out two health potions, three magicka potions and two stamina potions. _'Why are there potions in a fucking barrel? What the hell?'_

"Ready to go?" Ralof asked.

"I am, although I could use a bag to carry everything with. Here, Prine. I'll carry those for you since I'm not much use for anything else." I said to Prine.

"You're not useless River. I can carry these just fine, I have pockets!" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

I chuckled at Prine's goofiness. "I am useless and you know it. Anyway, let's get moving." I walked over to where Ralof was waiting for the two of us. He turned around, opened the door and jogged out and down the hallway. _'This place isn't as small as the game makes it out to be. This hallway before the stairs that lead down to the torture chamber wasn't this long_ _in the game.'_ We all jogged, well I ran, down the hallway for several minutes before we came to a set of stairs that lead down to where I knew had to be the torture chamber. We could hear the sounds of battle coming from the bottom of the stairs. The two men spead up even more and charged into the battle between the Stormcloak soldiers and the two Imperials. By the time I had caught up to them, _'Damn their longer legs,'_ the fighting was over, however the smell of burnt flesh nearly made me vomit. I looked around the room and wished I hadn't. There were more than the three cages that were in the game. There were at least six and most of them either had skeletons or freshly dead corpses. One of them looked like it had been burned from the inside out, its innards burned chunks of flesh that were strune about the bottom of the cage. All but the mage corpse were in a similar state. It was horrible. How someone could do something like that to another living being I would never know.

"Troll's blood, I thought that the Imperials were heartless but I never thought that they would do this to someone. Poor bastards." Prine said mournfully.

I just nodded in agreement, not trusting myself to speak. I did my best to ignore the cages so I could search the room for anything useful. I stepped over the dead bodies of the two Imperial soldiers so I could reach the backpack looking bag. I placed everything that I had found so far in. I heard the creaking of one of the cage doors, causing me to jump and whirl around to see why the door was opening. Prine had apparently picked the lock on the door of the cage with the dead wizard looking guy.

"Oy, River! Come here I found some things that will be useful when we get out of here."

I walked over to Prine, carefully minding the four dead bodies on the floor. He handed me some gold coins, about six of them, and a spell tome of Sparks, along with the mage robes of the dead guy, who was now naked as the day he was born. I turned bright red and looked away. I hastily placed everything I was given into the knapsack. _'Crap that's right. A couple of my mods of my Skyrim game were_ _to make it where no one wore any kind of underwear. Basically mods that made people naked when you took their stuff. This really is the modded version of Skyrim I'm in. I'll say it again. I am so fucking screwed in more ways than one.'_ I swallowed thickly and walked out of the torture room where the prison room thingys were. I was closely followed by a concerned Prine who was trying and failing to get me to talk to him. Ralof had already gone ahead a little ways before I had walked after him.

I couldn't help but think that this world, that Skyrim the game had nothing on the real thing, however I was not a hundred percent sure that this whole thing was not a hallucination of epic proportion. We all jogged through the winding corridors of the stronghold, all at a slight slanting angle, until we came to a cavern of some type with man made stone bridges. I looked around while Prine and Ralof charged into there without a care. There were Imperials everywhere. How the hell were we suppose to get through here alive? The odds were not in our favor.

* * *

 **Duhduhduh! Cliffhanger! I hope ... *shifty eyes* Well I hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 3 Giant spiders wtf?! R &R!**


End file.
